


The Legendary Wife

by tejiisan234



Series: Redfield Lineage Cont. [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Resident Evil 6, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Redfield Lineage Continues lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234
Summary: Piers finally meets the captain’s wife.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Series: Redfield Lineage Cont. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172819
Kudos: 5





	The Legendary Wife

"Hey, you!"

Piers stops dead in his tracks at the feminine voice that shouted at him. His brows furrow as he turns around to face whoever stopped him in the hall of BSAA's base. His brows shot up when he comes to witness the way his fellow agents readily got out of the woman's way as she marches over to him.

"You Nivans?" She raises a brow, arms crossing over a plain, white shirt clad chest, the sleeves of her brown leather jacket crinkling with the movement. There is a frown on her face that had him on the defensive.

"What's it to you?" He doesn’t want to be rude, but he was in a hurry, and really has no time to be polite.

She smirks, but there is no humor behind it. "If you aren't, just say so. I got no time to kick around the bush, kid."

His fists clench involuntarily. "Yeah, I'm Nivans. What do you want?"

"I heard you found my husband." She shifts and uncrosses her arms, opting to plant her hands on her hips. He takesnote of the hand guns strapped to each side of her thighs. Her legs were covered with a pair of tan cargo pants. _Practical_ "I'm coming with you."

He blinks, then frowns. "Husband?"

The lady rolls her eyes, as if he should know exactly what she’s talking about, and Piers resists the urge to growl. "Chris Refield. Your captain that's been missing for six months? Giant teddy bear? Ring any bells?"

His frown deepens then he quickly stood to attention, face going clear with recognition. "You're (Y/N) Redfield?"

"Last I check, that was my name." She shrugs, then flicks at some invisible lint on her shoulder. "Though it's been a while since I've seen the wedding papers."

Piers remembers her now. He remembers Chris showing him a picture of his wife once, when he and the captain were staking out a place and their talk turned to their families. He was shocked when the man mentioned he was married, sharing that she was also a member of the BSAA in a different team of her own.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, Nivans?" (Y/N) tilts her head to the side. "I know for a fact you have helo to catch."

"Of course." Piers almost saluted, but takes a step to the side instead and gestures for her to lead the way. The smile she gives him said he did the right thing.

"I think I'll like you, kid," she says as he fell into step next to her, their boot clad feet thuding against the tiled floor in sync. Her back was ramrod straight, and there was a familiarity to the way she walked. He felt like he was marching next to his CO. "I suppose I should thank you though."

"Ma'am?" He’s unable to keep the shock from his face. Something told him (Y/N) Redfield isn’t someone who thanked people often. If anything, he thinks, it would be her on the receiving end of gratitude. Chris also mentioned that her team was something of a black-ops. The BSAA keeps it all under the hush-hush, apparently.

(Y/N) chuckles. "Call me by my name, kid. I'm not your superior, per se. But as I was saying. I should thank you. You've been searching for my idiot husband since he went missing while I couldn't. Being married to a fellow BSAA member has it's downfalls." She scowled at the way ahead of them. "Personal feelings and all that shit."

Piers nods. "Just doing my job, ma-- (Y/N)."

She smiles again, then claps him on the arm just as they reach the door on the end of the hall. Hard. "Oh, I'll really like you. Let's go bring your captain home, shall we?"

"Roger that."

"Let me kick his ass first, though."

  


**Author's Note:**

> so we’re all back to simping for Chris right???


End file.
